I m Gonna Be Happy Again
by Kennedy Engel
Summary: UsUsk/UA.Drogas, Alcohol y Sexo. Eso es lo que daña la mente de los jovenes, ¿verdad, Alfred?...—no esperaba la llegada de ese angel de ojos verdes a salvarme de mis desgracias ahogadas en alcohol—"El amor es bello,cuando tienes a alguien a quien darselo"
1. Chapter 1

— ¡No me interesa lo que dices!—

La chica se tallo el rostro con frustración, el tono de Alfred delataba una cosa. _Estaba completamente ebrio_. Como todo el tiempo después de volver de una fiesta, siempre regresaba, o borracho o lleno de golpes. Era un idiota que no sabía apreciar la vida.

— ¡Alfred, por favor!— dijo ella, levantándose del sillón y apretando los puños, dejando sus nudillos completamente blancos, sentía que pronto se iba a sacar sangre de la presión— ¡Tienes que dejar esa vida!

— No quiero…— el rubio se reía estúpidamente mientras giraba en el sillón de la sala, María suspiro pesadamente y miro a su esposo.

— Y tú no piensas decir nada…— el hombre se recargo en el muro y se cruzo de brazos.

—… no son asuntos que yo pueda arreglar…— murmuro él, lanzando el cigarro por la ventana más cercana. Ella giro nuevamente la cabeza para mirar a Alfred mirándose las manos.

— ¡mira, María! ¡Tengo ocho dedos!— al escuchar esto, la chica se puso roja de la furia y le lanzo un golpe a las manos del chico.

— ¡No salgas con tus estupideces!— grito ella, el chico se levanto enojado.

— ¡no me quieras decir cosas a mí! ¡No tienes autoridad sobre mi!— el chico apretó los puños y se mordió el labio.

— ¡¿Por qué?— pregunto ella fuertemente, Govert los miraba ligeramente preocupado, tenía una idea de cuál iba a ser la respuesta del joven y sabia que ella no la iba a tomar bien.

— ¡Porqué no eres mi madre! ¡Ni siquiera mi hermana!— los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa, brillando levemente— ¡Eres únicamente mi estúpida tu-to-ra!

Y en cuanto termino de hablar, el golpe resonó en toda la habitación. Sintió como el dolor empezaba a punzar en su mejilla, giro su cabeza hacia un lado, para mirarla, aun tenia la mano en el aire y la cabeza baja, respirando pesadamente. Alfred bajo la mirada y respiro fuertemente para volver a hablar.

— Nunca me quisiste decir que mis padres habían muerto, hasta que yo lo formule con el tiempo… me mentiste, ¡Eres una mentirosa!—

Ella solamente quería creer que los efectos del alcohol hacían que el chico dijera eso. Seguro eran los efectos del alcohol.

—…como me gustaría…— una gota de agua cayo por la punta de su nariz, demostrando una cosa. Estaba llorando—…como me gustaría… ¡Que no vivieras aquí! ¡Eres lo peor que le ha pasado a mi vida!— en ese momento levanto la cabeza, mostrándole al chico que estaba llorando, sus ojos verdes estaban acuosos. Sabía que a sus 29 años debía de tener paciencia para los asuntos relacionados con el chico de 17 años, pero sinceramente…le era imposible— ¡eres un idiota, que no conoce las cosas!

— ¡Si soy un idiota y quieres que me vaya de la casa!... ¡ENTONCES LO HARE!— el chico se dio media vuelta, chocando con el sillón, le dio la vuelta, se acerco a la puerta temblando y la abrió.

— ¡¿Y a donde piensas ir a estas horas idiota?— Gritaba ella, caminando detrás del joven, podía escuchar los pasos de Govert caminando detrás de ella— ¡Son las 4 de la madrugada!

— ¡A un lugar que no te interesa, _asshole_!— el chico se giro en medio del sendero que daba con la calle en la que vivió, mostrándole a la chica el dedo del medio.

— ¡Bien!— esta cerró la puerta de golpe, recargándose en ella y resbalándose hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, abrazo sus piernas y lloro, hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas. Los pasos de Govert eran cada vez más cercanos hasta que este se agacho y le levanto la cabeza, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, ella sonrió— ¿Va a volver, verdad?

— yo…—

El chirrido de las llantas contra el asfalto seguido del sonido de dos cuerpos chocando logró que ella se levantara de golpe, quitando las manos de el de su rostro. Abrió la puerta y en cuanto miro lo que había afuera no evito gritar el nombre de esa persona.

— ¡ALFRED!—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien (se frota las manos con nerviosismo) la verdad creo que esta algo fail el primer capítulo. Pero es la introducción más adelante viene lo interesante, ya aparecerá Iggy en el siguiente capítulo y empezara la historia de Love, love entre ambos tortolos.

¿Qué le pasara a Alfred? ¿María lo perdonara? ¿Por qué se llaman rosas si son rojas? ¿Por qué los maestros existen, lo único que hacen es chingarnos la vida? (si mi padre me escuchara me tiraría un putazo de seguro, puesto que es maestro) ¿Por qué ella hace tantas preguntas estúpidas? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!

Ok sin más que decir me retiro, Ciao!

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el techo de su habitación. Parpadeo varias veces intentando aclarar su vista un poco, cuando intento moverse para poder sentarse, se encontró con su cuerpo completamente pesado. Frunció el ceño, he intento mover la cabeza pero un dolor en toda la columna vertebral se lo impidió. Escucho pasos acercarse y cerró los ojos, ante la molestia que le causaba el sonido. La puerta se abrió pero no pudo mirar quien era, lo reconoció hasta que escucho su voz.

— ¡María!—era Govert, reconocería esa voz gruesa y masculina en cualquier parte— ¡el conejo se despertó!

"Conejo" era el apodo que le tenía el mayor, la razón. En japonés conejo era "usa" y como él era estadounidense, y en ingles las siglas de Estados Unidos eran "USA" el chico lo comenzó a llamar a así. Respiro suavemente y escucho como los pasos de Govert se acercaban a su cama, en cuestión de segundos el chico estaba parado frente a él, con sus ojos azules clavados él. Segundos después, escucho los pasos apresurados, de quien supuso era María.

— _¡Dios mío!—_menciono ella en su natal español— que bueno que despertaste, ya me estaba preocupando.

Y en cuanto termino de hablar se lanzo sobre él para abrazarlo, sentía como si le estuvieran rompiendo cada uno de sus huesos.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas?...si fue un pequeño accidente— hablo el después de que ella se separara, ahora entre ambos tutores se dedicaban a intentar sentar con cuidado al joven de cabellos rubios.

— ¡¿le dices pequeño a quebrarte ambas piernas, un brazo y tener que usar collarín?—exclamo ella, soltando al chico y por poco dejándolo caer en la cama bruscamente, si no fuera porque Govert lo detuvo a tiempo.

—Si… ¿cómo ha estado todo sin mi?—

—Igual—contesto Govert, acomodándolo en la cama— Londres sigue igual de nublado que siempre, María se ha estado sintiendo mal y…

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto el menor, mirando a la aludida, quien sonrió nerviosamente.

—No es nada, solo han sido mareos y he vomitado unas veces, nada mas— el chico volvió su vista hacia los ojos fríos de Govert, ¡¿Qué demonios le vio María al hombre? ¡sentía como si lo estuvieran matando con dos dagas!

—…y hay un vecino nuevo—

— ¡Sí!— menciono la chica abrazando a su esposo— es una dulzura, es amable y caballeroso. ¡Deberías conocerlo!

—…si…—murmuro por lo bajo el chico, mirando la cama.

Los días siguieron pasando, una semana entera y Alfred no podía ni sacar las narices de su habitación, y no es que no quisiera es que no podía, al fin al cabo tenia ambas piernas enyesadas, aparte de que María le lanzaba con lo primero que encontraba si intentaba salir. Lo único que hacía era tirar una pelota de goma con su brazo sano, mirar televisión e intentar jugar Guitar Hero con ambas manos, sabiendo que no podía. A veces María llevaba una guitarra e intentaba cantarle algo, pero él la sacaba a gritos de la habitación en cuanto la miraba.

La chica había estudiado música en Julliard, era buenísima tocando todos los instrumentos, pero a Alfred le traía malos recuerdos y por eso no le gustaba escucharla. Desde su habitación podía oír el sonido del piano y las risas de ella, seguido de la voz de Govert. Parecían divertirse y el…no podía entrar en su juego. Simplemente era el estorbo en la casa de ambos, en el matrimonio de María y Govert. Siempre se había preguntado por qué ella acepto ser su tutora si no compartían lazos de sangre y era solo su niñera. Porque había aceptado llevar con la carga de un niño de 6 años a sus 18 años.

¿Por qué?

—Oye, Alfred— la voz de María resonó en sus oídos— Govert te consiguió una silla de ruedas y quiero saber si te gustaría ir a pasear fuera.

El chico giro su cabeza con cuidado y la miro, diciéndole claramente con la mirada _"¿Tú crees que no quiero salir?" _ Ella le hablo a su esposo y entre ambos lo sentaron en la silla.

—El doctor hablo y dijo que te podías quitar el collarín si querías—murmuro ella, mientras lo sacaba de su habitación.

—Entonces quítalo, por favor— la chica retiro el aparato ortopédico y sonrió—Gracias— sabía que a pesar de que Alfred era un borracho de muerte y era irrespetuoso con la demás gente, con ella y Govert, siempre pedias las cosas de por favor y siempre decía gracias.

Alfred empezó a mover su cuello con cuidado, levantando su mano sana para poder tocarlo. Metió sus dedos entre el cabello para poder peinarlo de una manera aceptable antes de salir a la calle. Ella movió la silla de ruedas y por fin puso ver directamente el cielo nublado de Londres, Inglaterra.

—Vamos a que conozcas a Arthur—

Sinceramente se imaginaba a Arthur como un solterón, gordo y calvo que intentaba ligarse a María para poder presentarle a su madre por lo menos a una novia antes de que ella muera. Aunque en realidad sería imposible que se ligara a la mexicana, antes de eso el mastodonte de Govert va y le rompe todos los huesos por quererle quitar a su esposa.

La chica camino por la acera, casas más adelante, deteniéndose en una de ellas, tenia un jardín cuidado con arbustos con flores. Algo llamo su atención en el jardín, era la persona que estaba hincada en este, arreglando las plantas. Lo único que podía mirar era el cabello rubio desordenado y la espalda ligeramente ancha de esta.

— ¡Arthur!—

La persona se giro, mostrándole el rostro más bello que había mirado en su vida. De nariz aguileña, como Daniel Radcliffe, una piel blanca con tonos rosáceos, ojos verdes cubiertos por una fina línea de espesas pestañas oscuras, labios delgados y… ¿Qué demonios era lo que había sobre sus ojos?

"_Supongo que son sus cejas… My God, son enormes"_ pensó el americano, mientras continuaba analizando al rubio.

—Buenas tardes, señorita María— menciono el chico, al momento que se quitaba los guantes de jardinero y los dejaba en el césped junto con una pala pequeña.

— Ya te he dicho que quites el señorita— reprocho ella, el chico le sonrió y cuando noto a Alfred lo miro fijamente, cruzando sus ojos verdes con los azules del más joven— mira el es mi…él es Alfred…

Alfred y Arthur la miraban con curiosidad, la castaña se había callado a mitad de la frase y se corrigió a ella misma, era…extraño. Ignoraron eso y el estadounidense le estiro la mano sana al ojiverde.

—Mucho gusto— el chico acepto su mano con desconfianza—Soy Alfred, tengo 17 años y te considero lindo y sexy.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro al chico, lo podían comparar con el semáforo que se veía a lo lejos de la calle y Arthur seguía ganando. El de ojos azules rio por lo bajo…como lo supuso cuando lo miro, el chico resulto ser demasiado inocente y…puro. Se le notaba en la expresión de su rostro, no había recibido muchos halagos de ese tipo…ni de una mujer, mucho menos de un hombre. Pero había algo más en la expresión del chico que llamaba la atención de Alfred, no sabía si interpretarlo como confusión o…miedo y terror.

— ¡Alfred!—regaño la mexicana a el joven, que se empezó a reír mas fuerte—Discúlpanos un momento— hablo ella, jalando la silla de ruedas lo suficientemente lejos como para que el otro rubio no los escuchara—Alfred, no le hables a Arthur así, además de que apenas lo conoces, el chico esta traumado con eso.

Se le borro la sonrisa del rostro.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto inocentemente.

— En el pueblo de donde él viene…asesinaban a los homosexuales, el chico les tiene pavor a este tipo de gente— murmuro ella, mirando de reojo a donde estaba Arthur— Si le dices cosas así, lo vas a terminar mandando a un hospital psiquiátrico del miedo.

—…pero se sonrojo…— susurro el rubio, haciendo un mohín con la boca.

—Es porque no está acostumbrado a eso— la chica se paso una mano por el cabello—...la verdad, lo considero alguien muy…puro, para tener 18 años.

Y por fin, algo en lo que él y María concordaban. La morena volvió a tomar la silla de ruedas y la acerco a donde estaba el ojiverde. Cuando este noto que se acercaban y miro a Alfred, no evito dar varios pasos hacia atrás. El rubio no evito mirarlo con lo que se podría decir que era lastima… ¿tan traumado estaba? Estaba a punto de decir una tontería pero su tutora le dio un pellizco en el brazo sano, haciendo que diera un ligero brinco. Sabía a que se refería la castaña.

—Siento mucho lo que te dije hace unos momentos…no creí que te fuera a molestar— el rubio evitaba a toda costa mirar a Arthur en la cara, se sentía extraño disculparse con alguien.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema— menciono él, rascándose la nuca.

—Arthur—el chico volvió su mirada hacia arriba, para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de María— ¿Cuándo empiezan tus estudios en la universidad?

— ¿Eh?—contesto este, saliendo de sus pensamiento—en dos semanas tengo que ir a la integración de…no se qué.

—Bien— murmuro ella, mirando a Alfred, el cual observaba la calle a lo lejos, fijándose en los pocos autos que pasaban— bueno…nos tenemos que retirar, tengo que preparar la cena… ¿no quieres cenar con nosotros?

— lo siento, tengo muchas cosas que hacer— contesto Arthur rascándose la nuca y sonriendo levemente.

— Entonces, será en otra ocasión— susurro María, al momento que empezaba a empujar a Alfred—nos vemos después.

La castaña comenzó a caminar por la acera, lentamente, mirando como Alfred giraba su cuello con cuidado para observar al inglés. Ella sonrió levemente.

—Deberías de venir a platicar con Arthur— dijo ella, deteniendo su caminata y doblándose para observar el rostro de Alfred— es un buen chico.

—sí, lo es—menciono el por lo bajo, inconscientemente.

— A lo mejor llegas a cambiar—

—…y asi empiezan las peleas…— murmuro el americano.

—está bien…mejor me callo—

La verdad…llegaban momentos en los que pensaba, que su vida era un asco –y lo era, que le no lo quisiera aceptar era otra cosa- deseaba abandonarla y volver a ser feliz otra vez…pero siempre caía nuevamente enredado en las telarañas del alcohol, el sexo y las drogas. Necesitaba algo que lo impulsara a volver a sonreír sinceramente y respirar sin miedo, de caer nuevamente. Y algo en su interior le decia que ese impulso…no estaba tan lejos como parecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well…final sin sentido, pero andaba corta de inspiración para hacerlo mas dramático. GOMEN! Se que me tarde mucho pero fue porque me fui a acampar a la playa una semana y luego dure tres días con bloqueo mental( de esos en los que no se te ocurre nada) y para acabarla de chingar…!ME quietaron el puto teclado otra vez!( mi pobre Alfred se quedo sin brazo(mi computadora se llama Alfred)…. Pero aquí tienen el segundo capitulo y espero qe les haya gustado mucho(por que a mi no tanto) sin mas que decir me retiro….

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
